Solving Riddles
by Nastycad
Summary: Harry Potter i Tom Riddle dorastali w jednym sierocińcu. Dwa sprzeczne żywioły ścierają się ze sobą, niejednokrotnie doprowadzając do zniszczeń na szeroką skalę. Mimo to od zawsze łączyło ich więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać - niekiedy poznani w dzieciństwie ludzie podążają za nami całe życie. AU, lata trzydzieste. UNCOMPLETED


**Disclaimer:** Świat Harry'ego Pottera nie należy, oczywiście, do mnie. 

**Uwaga:** AU. Harry i Tom wychowują się w jednym sierocińcu, umownie lata 30. BRAK SLASHA, może ewentualnie jakieś dwuznaczne sytuacje, ale paringu nie ma i nie jest planowany.

**Notka od autorki:** Tak jakoś tak naszło mnie na odgrzebanie tego, dość już starego (ma kilka miesięcy) opowiadania i obecnie pisze się kontynuacja (jestem w trakcie pisania czwartego rozdziału, pozostałe czekają na korektę). Pierwsza część powstała pod wpływem smutnego, deszczowego Nottingham w którym spędziłam dwa, długie tygodnie, więc na początku klimat tekstu może być trochę ponury :)  
Ogólnie sama nie wiem, co wyniknie z relacji Harry'ego i Toma, ale... muszę przyznać, że szalenie lubię te postaci i w końcu z serii krótkich miniaturek "do zeszytu" postanowiłam napisać historię.

Mam nadzieję, że komuś się ona spodoba i być może zechce podzielić się swoją opinią, do czego oczywiście zachęcam również czytelników, którym pomysł i opowiadanie nie przypadły do gustu. Będzie mi miło otrzymać zarówno krytykę jak i pochwałę lub po prostu kilka słów.

**a teraz zapraszam do lektury :)**

PS Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli tekst jest źle sformatowany. Do zeszłego tygodnia nigdy wcześniej nie publikowałam swoich opowiadań, więc dopiero opanowuję sztukę ułatwiania czytania. 

* * *

Harry Potter w wieku niecałych dziewięciu lat trafił do sierocińca w Londynie. Zostawili go tam ciotka i wuj, pod których opiekę trafił po śmierci swoich rodziców – Petunia Dursley była siostrą pani Potter, jej więc i jej mężowi przypadła rola opiekunów Harry'ego.  
Życie u państwa Dursleyów niezbyt różniło się od tego, które miał teraz, tak więc nie czyniło mu to szczególnej różnicy. Poza tym, że zamiast w komórce pod schodami mieszkał w normalnym pokoju, dzielonym z czterema innymi chłopcami – przynajmniej na początku.  
Teraz dzielił pokój ze swoim rówieśnikiem – ciemnowłosym, bladym chłopcem o dziwnie przeszywającym spojrzeniu któremu na imię było Tom. Tom Riddle.  
Szereg różnych wydarzeń uczynił go jego współlokatorem, izolując od reszty dzieci – wydarzeń zbyt rozległych, by móc opowiedzieć o nich w skrócie, jednak Harry dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym on i Tom się poznali.

Był to pewien brzydki, deszczowy wtorek około dwóch tygodni po tym, jak trafił pod opiekę pani Cole – jak zwykle obudził się pomazany flamastrami przez chłopców mieszkających z nim w pokoju. Była za dziesięć siódma, więc ubrał się najszybciej jak potrafił, nie mając czasu na prysznic – nie mógł jednak znaleźć swoich spodni, więc zanim zdecydował się zejść w tych od piżamy spóźnił się na śniadanie.  
Spóźnienie się w St Mary's oznaczało dwie rzeczy – najmniejszą porcję jedzenia i karę na wyjście na dwór. W jego przypadku również śmiechy i wytykanie palcami, wraz z doprowadzoną do szału panią Cole, ciągnącą go za włosy w stronę damskich łazienek. Tłumaczenie, że schowano jego rzeczy zdało się na niewiele – skargi były ignorowane tak długo, jak nikt nie wdawał się w bójkę.

Koniec końców został uziemiony na resztę dnia przy sprzątaniu całego sierocińca – zły na siebie, że nauczony u Dursleyów nie utrzymał języka za zębami. Czy kiedykolwiek coś osiągnął, kłócąc się z dorosłymi? Nic poza srogimi karami, które wymierzali mu, siłą udowadniając swoją rację.  
Z westchnieniem wycisnął wodę z brudnej szmaty do wiaderka, by z obrzydliwym chlupotem znów rzucić ją na kafelki – umył już prawie cały korytarz, został już tylko kawałek.  
Palcami bosej stopy chwycił ścierkę, by w ten sposób umyć podłogę – tak długo, jak nikt go nie widział preferował tę czynność na stojąco. Od klęczenia bolały go kolana i nadgarstki, nie wspominając o palcach u stóp, od których odcinała się krew. To było niesprawiedliwe, że nie chcieli dać mu mopa - tak sprzątały starsze dzieci, a on był podobno „za niski".  
Doszedł już niemal do schodów, omal się nie pośliznąwszy, gdy ktoś uderzył go w ramię, wchodząc po schodach na górę – i zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, nieznajomy chłopiec spojrzawszy na niego z pogardą ruszył przez lśniący korytarz, zostawiając za sobą czarne smugi brudu.

W Harrym zagotowała się krew, a i tak potargane włosy zjeżyły mu się na głowie. Cała godzina ciężkiej pracy, jego ostatnia do końca kary... niewiele myśląc pobiegł za winowajcą, by wściekle się na niego rzucić, na oślep wymachując pięściami.

Szamotali się na mokrym przedpokoju, walcząc zaciekle – chłopiec był niesamowicie silny, ale ciosy Harry'ego były trafne. Adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach, gdy kopał, gryzł i uderzał, samemu przyjmując obrażenia – ich wściekłość wrzała w powietrzu i... w pewnym momencie nastąpiła eksplozja niewidzialnej energii a po niej przerażająca seria trzasków piętnastu lamp, z ostrym hałasem rozbijających się o podłogę.

Harry w szoku nie zanotował ostatniego ciosu prosto w nos, dopóki ten nie nastąpił, zmuszając go do bolesnego skowytu i puszczenia koszuli przeciwnika. Intruz zerwał się na nogi, odbiegając w głąb korytarza, gdy po chwili rozległy się krzyki pani Cole i reszty personelu sierocińca. Rozpoczęło się piekło.  
Absolutnie nie potrafił wyjaśnić jakim cudem wszystkie lampy zerwały się z takiej wysokości, ani co on ma z tym wspólnego – odruchowo jednak swój złamany nos zwalił na poręcz schodów, gdy pośliznął się na podłodze. Ostatecznie krzyki i szarpania skończyła się na tym, że dostał lanie i przedłużono mu karę, zaś w kwestii dziwnego wypadku winnym była konstrukcja sufitu.  
Dla Harry'ego brzmiało to jak kłamstwo – podobne do tych, które wymyślała ciotka Petunia, gdy nie była w stanie obciąć jego błyskawicznie odrastających włosów. Raz uciekając przed bandą swojego kuzyna Dudley'a znalazł się na dachu szkoły... innym razem bibeloty spadały z półek lub wybuchały gdy wuj Vernon spuszczał mu lanie. Dziwne rzeczy działy się za każdym razem, gdy dawał się ponieść emocjom – miał więc paskudne wrażenie, że to on był winowajcą, nawet jeśli tym przypuszczeniem nie zamierzał się dzielić z panią Cole.  
Dlaczego jednak nie wspomniał jej o tym chłopcu? Przecież był współwinien wszystkiemu, gdyby nie zniszczył pracy Harry'ego nic by się nie wydarzyło. Prawdopodobnie w grę wchodził jego honor – Nie chciał, by ktoś inny został oskarżony o tą... niezwykłą eksplozję, zwłaszcza że podobne rzeczy u Dursleyów kończyły się strasznie. Mimo to żaden wróg nie powinien ponosić jego winy – a tej było zdecydowanie więcej właśnie po stronie Harry'ego.  
Po całej awanturze zamknął się w pokoju, wściekle pakując wszystkie najcenniejsze rzeczy do swojego szkolnego tornistra – zdecydował się opuścić sierociniec i udać się jak najdalej stąd, choć nie miał pojęcia dokąd. Może.. może spróbuje pójść na policję i odnaleźć innych swoich krewnych? Nie, od razu odeślą go tutaj albo do ciotki Petunii. Spróbować się dostać do Surrey i poprosić o pomoc panią Figg? Była stukniętą starszą panią i śmierdziała kotami, ale nie traktowała go tak źle... nie był jednak pewien, czy nie zostałby wydany z powrotem do St Mary's.

-Ty to zrobiłeś?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, chowając za siebie nędzną puszkę z monetami (które, jak na ironię, zadźwięczały absurdalnie głośno), by spojrzeć na stojącego w drzwiach chłopca, z którym dopiero co się pobił. Jakim cudem nie usłyszał dźwięku skrzypiących zawiasów?

- Czego chcesz? - warknął, mimowolnie napinając mięśnie, gdyby tamten chciał zaatakować. Nie miał pojęcia, czego chłopiec chciał, miał jednak nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że wcale nie chce tego wiedzieć.

- Jestem Tom Marvolo Riddle. - odpowiedział niedbale tamten, podchodząc do niego z wyciągniętą ręką i mierząc go oceniającym spojrzeniem - Też potrafię _takie_ rzeczy.

Zignorował zaoferowaną dłoń, co wywołało u Toma lekkie zmrużenie oczu, zanim opuścił rękę, zamiast tego chowając ją do kieszeni. Harry czujnie nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, czując że coraz mniej lubi tego chłopca, choć praktycznie byli sobie obcy. Co miał na myśli, że też potrafi takie rzeczy? Nacisk na drugie słowo w zdaniu brzmiał zdecydowanie niepokojąco.

- Ty jesteś Harry Potter, ten nowy dzieciak który dołączył pod koniec czerwca. - to nie było pytanie, ale Harry mimowolnie skinął krótko głową. Wcisnął resztę swoich rzeczy do tornistra, poprawiając pęknięte okulary. Tak czy siak więcej się nie zobaczą – Harry nie zamierzał tu mieszkać, a tym bardziej poznawać tego Toma.

- Wiem, co zrobiłeś. Tak jak mówiłem, potrafię to samo. Jeśli zechcę, mogę sprawić że ktoś spadnie ze schodów lub oparzy się tym, co trzyma - kontynuował chłopiec, wciąż wbijając w niego wzrok, jakby czekał jego reakcję.

Harry zjeżył się na te słowa, postanowił się jednak nie odzywać, całkowicie go ignorując. Czy to możliwe, żeby ten Riddle rzeczywiście rozumiał te wypadki? Nawet jeśli, nie zamierzał okazać ciekawości. Koniec końców, jakie to ma znaczenie? Może cierpią na tę samą chorobę czy coś w tym stylu... na pewno go o to nie spyta. Mimo to odskoczył odruchowo, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że intruz wyciąga dłoń – spojrzał na niego w momencie, gdy latarka Billy'ego Watkinsa przeleciała przez cały pokój, lądując w dłoni tamtego. Harry zastygł w bezruchu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia – sam zrobił to raz czy dwa, choć nigdy umyślnie. _Jak to było w ogóle możliwe?_

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Nie interesuje mnie to, wychodzę. - wypalił szybciej niż zamierzał, porywając swoją torbę z łóżka. Działo się coś dziwnego - każdy jego nerw drżał, sygnalizując możliwe zagrożenie. Nagle zapragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza Londynem i w ogóle nie brać udziału w tym, co miało teraz miejsce – ten dzieciak prawdopodobnie był czubkiem, widział to w jego oczach.

Kąciki ust Riddle'a uniosły się ostrzegawczo, gdy chłopiec podszedł do niego, mocno chwytając go za ramię. Harry natychmiast spróbował wyrwać rękę, tylko po to by tamten zręcznie podciął mu nogi, zwalając go na łóżko i całym ciężarem ciała przygniótł go do materaca, kolanami naciskając na krtań. Szarpali się chwilę zaciekle, zanim ostatecznie został unieruchomiony, z nadgarstkami w mocnym uchwycie przygwożdżonymi po obu stronach głowy.

- Nie uciekniesz stąd, Harry Potterze. - usłyszał, wpatrując się wściekle w zimne, niebieskie oczy – Riddle pochylał się nad nim tak, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko cale. - zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz moim wspólnikiem. Obaj jesteśmy niezwykli i razem osiągniemy wiele. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, skrzywdzę Annie Collins.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek podnosi mu się do gardła. Annie miała pięć lat i absolutnie go uwielbiała – po tym, jak obronił ją przed starszymi chłopcami, oddając jej skradzione przez nich lalki. Skąd Tom o tym wiedział? Nikt poza nim, Billym i Steviem nie był przy tym obecny.

- Nigdy nie będę się z tobą zadawał! - wrzasnął, szarpiąc się jeszcze mocniej. Złość wrzała mu w krwiobiegu wraz z nienawiścią, w którą nagle zmieniła się wcześniejsza niechęć do chłopca. - Jeśli ze mnie nie zejdziesz to... to pożałujesz!

Tom roześmiał się dźwięcznie, wyraźnie rozbawiony tą groźbą. Zbiło to Harry'ego z tropu – on zdecydowanie nie był _normalny_.

- Umiesz rozmawiać z wężami, Harry? - spytał, wciąż rozbawiony.

Harry zastygł ze zdumienia, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, do czego tamten zamierza.

- Co...?

- Pstro. Mówi się „słucham" - odpowiedział chłopiec z wyższością. - Pytałem, czy potrafisz rozmawiać z wężami.

- Nawet jeśli, co cię to obchodzi? - warknął, starając się nie okazać konsternacji. Nie był pewien, co się właściwie dzieje. Przed chwilą groził, że zrani Annie, a teraz wyskakuje z czymś takim?

- Bo ja potrafię. Odkryłem to w zeszłym roku na wycieczce do Devonshire – ta głupia krowa Mackenzie zepchnęła mnie ze wzniesienia prosto w ich legowiska. A one... mówiły do mnie. Powiedziały, że jestem ich władcą.

Harry zamarł. A więc Tom Riddle naprawdę był chory na umyśle... Czy to dlatego przywołał tę lornetkę? I... w takim razie on, Harry, też musiał być niezrównoważony. Kołnierz jego koszuli nagle stał się zdecydowanie zbyt ciasny, nawet pomimo duszącego ciężaru Toma i kolan wbijających mu się w brodę.  
Jego myśli pędziły szaleńczo –_ On_ mógł być niebezpieczny. I jeśli rzeczywiście potrafił to, co powiedział że potrafi... Czy Harry mógłby spróbować świadomie się przed tym obronić?  
Wziął głęboki oddech.

- W porządku, Tom. - zaczął ostrożnie, jak gdyby mówił do wściekłego psa na łańcuchu - Bierzesz jakieś lekarstwa? B- bo jeśli tak to ja... wiesz, pójdę po panią Cole i...

Błąd. Twarz chłopca wykrzywiła się w grymasie, a kolana mocniej wbiły się w szyję Harry'ego tym razem _naprawdę_ odcinając mu drogę powietrza. Harry szarpnął się, uderzając głową o ścianę, ale uścisk jedynie wzmocnił się niebezpiecznie.

- Nie jestem nienormalny. - oznajmił lodowato Riddle, a oczy błysnęły mu czerwienią. - Jestem _niezwykły_. I nigdy więcej nikt nie wyśle do mnie psychiatry.

W taki sposób rozpoczęła się ich znajomość, która pomimo felernego początku okazała się wkrótce wyjątkowo nierozerwalna.

* * *

Miał już jedenaście lat i od półtorej roku dzielił pokój ze swoim niezwykłym rówieśnikiem – Harrym. Nie, żeby się _przyjaźnili_ – ostatecznie z nikim się nie przyjaźnił i uważał to za całkowitą stratę czasu, a Potter zdecydowanie lepiej sprawdzał się jako przeciwnik. Mimo to był niezwykły – tak samo jak on, co wywoływało u Toma pewien rodzaj fascynacji.

Zwłaszcza, że od kiedy się poznali, moc ich obu zdecydowanie przybrała na sile – umiał już nawet unieść się parę cali w powietrze, jeśli tylko w pobliżu był Harry.  
Ogólnym bilansem ich znajomości było kilka permanentnych siniaków, złamany nos Harry'ego, jego własne poparzone kolana i blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, którą Harry otrzymał od niego w wyniku najgorszejz ich kłótni.  
Było to wydarzenie, o którym myślał dosyć często – to, co zeszłego lata zdarzyło się na wakacjach w Sussex ciężko było wytłumaczyć.

Wtedy właśnie postanowił wprowadzić w życie plan zemsty na swoich niegdysiejszych oprawcach – zwabiając ich do jaskini, w której przygotował niespodziankę. Wrzask jego pokonanych wrogów brzmiał jak najpiękniejsza melodia – przerwana wkrótce przez Pottera, który... stając w obronie tych dzieciaków spróbował zepchnąć go z klifu.  
Tom nie potrafił klarownie odtworzyć dokładnego przebiegu tych wydarzeń – energia Harry'ego uderzyła w niego tak mocno, że jego noga omsknęła się na krawędzi.  
Mógł przysiąc, że pamięta jak leciał w dół, słysząc w uszach ostry świst powietrza i widząc zbliżające się obmywane przez morze ostre kawałki skał... a w następnej chwili był z powrotem na powierzchni, uderzając głową o ziemię powalony przez Harry'ego.  
Jego _moce _zareagowały same – nastąpiła eksplozja zielonego światła a potem zapadła ciemność.

Obudzili się z powrotem w sierocińcu pod opieką kilku pielęgniarek. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało – znaleziono ich nieprzytomnych, zszokowanego Billy'ego, Stevensa i Mackenzie oraz martwe ciało Annie.  
Było to co najmniej intrygujące.  
Roztrzęsiona trójka jego ofiar próbowała bez ładu i składu opowiedzieć co się wydarzyło, opisując błysk zielonego światła i oskarżając ich o śmierć Annie. Sekcja zwłok nie wskazała jednak żadnych obrażeń – dziewczynka po prostu... umarła, bez śladu anomalii w organizmie. Sprawa skończyła się na tym, że wszystkich ich wysłano do szpitala na obserwację psychiatryczną, a on i Harry po czterech dniach obserwacji powrócili do sierocińca, gdzie zostali zamknięci w pokoju. Od tego momentu kilka razy w miesiącu przychodził do nich ktoś od pani Cole, próbując ich _wyleczyć_ – co najczęściej kończyło się tym, że noga danego „lekarza" nigdy więcej nie postała już w St Mary's .

Ostatnim z takich ludzi był ksiądz-egzorcysta Murray, który w zeszłą środę przekroczył próg pokoju, ochlapując ich wodą święconą. Zirytowało go to tak, że kropidło zajęło się ogniem, od którego podpaliła się szata – po tym incydencie nikt z personelu nie zbliżał się do nich od tygodnia, co było dość komfortowe. Co prawda pokłócił się z Harrym, który chciał porozmawiać z tym idiotą, jednak nie miało to większego znaczenia – i tak od zeszłych wakacji kłócili się niemal codziennie. Nieustanne napięcie wywołane było tym, że każdy z nich podejrzewał tego drugiego o wcześniejszą próbę zabójstwa – a jednak w pewien dziwny sposób ich zdolności zostały połączone.

Było to niezbyt komfortowe, zważywszy na fakt, że mieszkali w jednym pomieszczeniu – minęło około dwóch miesięcy, zanim nauczyli się sypiać spokojnie, nie reagując na każdą wyczuwalną aktywność, wykazywaną przez przeciwnika. Niezwykłe w tym wszystkim było to, że faktycznie ją wyczuwali – podobnie jak swoje nastroje, co wcześniej nie miało miejsca.

W każdym razie dziś była sobota i zbliżał się koniec lipca. Zarówno on jak i Harry mieli dość ciągłych kłótni – tego południa w ramach względnego pojednania próbowali rozegrać partię szachów. Trwało to już od dwóch godzin i zaczynał się lekko irytować – Harry nie był dobrym graczem, ale uparcie nie chciał przegrać. Z tego powodu Tom po każdym ruchu zmuszony był w milczeniu czekać przez przynajmniej piętnaście minut – co za idiota w ogóle myśli tak wolno? Szczególnie, że Harry nie był przecież tak naprawdę głupi.

- Harry, pionkami nie powstrzymasz królowej. - zaczął w końcu dość spokojnie, choć na granicy cierpliwości - Prędzej czy później stracisz je wszystkie. Zacznij atakować.

Zielone szmagrady błysnęły na niego zimno gdy chłopiec z wyraźną irytacją zacisnął szczękę, wykonując kolejny ruch pionkiem, widocznie jemu na złość.  
Posłał mu pogardliwe spojrzenie pod tytułem „jesteś idiotą" i dwoma zręcznymi ruchami zabrał jego królową.

- Nienawidzę z tobą grać!

- To nie moja wina, że jesteś upartym kretynem, Potter.

Harry już otwierał usta, by rzucić zjadliwą ripostę, gdy rozległo się zdecydowane pukanie i zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.  
Oboje gwałtownie obrócili głowy, przechodząc w tryb czujności. Widok zaskoczył ich nieco – na progu stał wysoki, rudobrody mężczyzna ubrany w absurdalnie kiczowaty fioletowy garnitur w złote prążki. Włosy, niemal tak długie jak broda opadały mu luźno na ramiona, a zza osadzonych na krzywym nosie okularów-połówek spoglądały na nich bystre, błękitne oczy.

-Czego chcesz? - warknął niegrzecznie, pozwalając swojej aurze wzrosnąć nieco, ostrzegawczo. Intruz wtargnął na ich teren w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Zza ramienia mężczyzny wyjrzała pani Cole – ku ich zdziwieniu wyglądająca na wyjątkowo nietrzeźwą, co po chwili potwierdził ciągnący się od niej ostry zapach sherry.

-Chłopcy, przedstawiam wam pana Dumb... Dumbel... Dummeldora. - czknęła, machając ręką w nieokreślonym geście. - Chciałby z wami... porozmawiać.

-Dziękuję, pani Cole. - nieznajomy skłonił się lekko, staroświecko cmokając ją w dłoń, by po chwili delikatnie wyprowadzić ją na zewnątrz, samemu zamykając drzwi.

- Witam panów, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. - nieznajomy jakby nigdy nic podszedł do biurka Toma, odsuwając od niego krzesło i przysuwając je do łóżka, by spocząć na nim elegancko. - A wy, jak mniemam, panowie Tom Riddle i Harry Potter?

Harry skinął sztywno głową, ale on sam nawet nie drgnął, nie spuszczając ostrzegawczego spojrzenia z oczu niechcianego gościa. Ten był wyjątkowo zuchwały – zdawał się ich nie obawiać, co lekko działało mu na nerwy. _Każdy_ się ich obawiał. Każdy co do jednego, więc ten nie będzie wyjątkiem.

- Jesteś jednym z tych „doktorów" którzy przyszli by nas wyleczyć - stwierdził lodowato, nie dając obcemu szansy uznania tego za pytanie.

- Niezupełnie, Tom. jestem profesorem nauczającym w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Cytrynowego dropsa? - Brodacz dobrodusznie wyciągnął w ich stronę paczuszkę. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył.

- To jakieś nowe nazwy dla „psychiatry" i „szpitala psychiatrycznego"? - zakpił, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy.

- Ależ nie, bynajmniej. Hogwart nie jest w żadnym wypadku przytułkiem dla umysłowo chorych – jest to szkoła dla młodych czarownic i czarodziejów, którymi sami rzecz jasna, jesteście. Z pewnością zdążyliście zauważyć, że dziwne rzeczy wokół was nie przytrafiają się innym dzieciom?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, w przeciwieństwie do oczu Toma, zmrużonych teraz w wąskie szparki. Ten człowiek najwyraźniej nie był głupi – słowa pani Cole próbował wykorzystać tak, by móc wziąć ich pod włos.

- Tom, to...

-Udowodnij. - zażądał, ignorując słowa Pottera.

Nieproszony gość przyjrzał mu się badawczo, po czym niedbale machnął dłonią, nie spuszczając z nich błękitnych oczu. Znajdująca się za nim szafa natychmiast stanęła w płomieniach – tym razem na twarzy Toma odmalowało się szczere zaskoczenie, zgroza i... fascynacja.  
Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od płomieni, liżących staroświecki mebel, bez uczynienia mu żadnej krzywdy – każdy jego nerw wypełniała ta energia, ta... moc, unosząca się w powietrzu.  
A więc Dumbledore mówił prawdę . Magia... istniała naprawdę, a on był _Czarodziejem_. Zawsze wiedział, że jest lepszy od wszystkich, że jest inny, niezwykły – to jednak było potwierdzeniem jego marzeń, zdolności i wartości.

-Zdaje się, że coś próbuje się stamtąd wydostać, Tom. - zauważył łagodnie Dumbledore, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Spojrzał na niego krótko po czym wstał, bez lęku podchodząc do szafy i otwierając ją na oścież. W środku, na górnej półce za jego ubraniami płonęło metalowe pudełko zawierające jego trofea – pozostawiając jednak całe wnętrze nienaruszone.  
Z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy wyjął pojemnik, spoglądając na brodatego czarodzieja – szafa natychmiast przestała płonąć, podobnie zresztą jak pudełko.

- Chciałbym, żebyś zwrócił te rzeczy ich prawowitym właścicielom. W Hogwarcie kradzież nie jest i nie będzie tolerowana.

Przytaknął sztywno, zupełnie bez skrępowania. Jeśli istniało coś takiego jak sumienie, Tom Riddle nie znał go i nie posiadał. Wiedział czym jest „kradzież" - sam jednak nie uznawał siebie za złodzieja, ponieważ rzeczy, które zgromadził należały mu się naturalnie. Nawet, gdyby sam ich nie przywłaszczył, bez większego trudu zmusiłby ich wszystkich, by dobrowolnie mu je oddali. Nieznajomy krótko skiną głową sięgając za pazuchę.

- Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś. Oto wasze listy z Hogwartu - znajdują się w nich podstawowe informacje wraz z listą niezbędnych podręczników i przyborów do nauki. Oprócz tego klucze do państwa skrytek w banku Gringotta, skąd możecie wybrać pieniądze, niezbędne do zrobienia sprawunków na ulicy Pokątnej. - gość położył na ich biurku dwa dość duże koperty, staroświecko zabezpieczone woskiem.

Zapadła niekomfortowa cisza.

- e... a jak się tam dostaniemy? - spytał po chwili nieco speszony Harry, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Ze względu na fakt że zostaliście wychowani przez mugoli – w świecie czarodziejów tak nazywamy osoby niemagiczne – zostałem wysłany, aby wspomóc was...

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - uciął natychmiast Tom, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od czasu incydentu z szafą. Podszedł do biurka, by wziąć do ręki swój list i przez chwilę przyglądał się pieczęci. - Poradzimy sobie sami, wystarczy że nas pan poinstruuje... _profesorze_ - przy ostatnim słowie spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

Albus Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Po chwili jednak spokojnie skierował wzrok na Harry'ego, który dopiero teraz niemrawo sięgnął po list.

- Harry?

- tak? e.. no cóż. Właściwie to razem z Tomem umiemy się poruszać po Londynie więc naprawdę, nie ma problemu...

Nastąpiła druga już z kolei chwila niezręcznej ciszy, zanim brodacz zakasłał lekko.

- Miło to słyszeć. - oświadczył zdawkowo, ostatecznie podnosząc się z krzesła - Cóż, w takim razie na ulicę Pokątną dostaniecie się poprzez „Dziurawy Kocioł" - pub, znajdujący się przy Chraring Cross Road. Ach, jeszcze jedno... bilety na Hogwart Express są załączone do listu. Cóż... na mnie zatem już czas, więc pozwólcie, że się pożegnam – mając nadzieję ujrzeć was wkrótce na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie.

Razem z Harrym skinęli głowami, odprowadzając go wzrokiem do drzwi. Mężczyzna na pożegnanie uniósł dłoń, kłaniając się nieznacznie a po chwili drzwi zamknęły się za nim, pozostawiając ich samych w pokoju.

-Profesorze...! - Harry najwyraźniej zapomniał o coś zapytać, wobec czego zerwał się z łóżka, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

Na zewnątrz nie było nikogo.  
Korytarz tonął ciszy, nie niosąc ze sobą nawet echa spodziewanych kroków na schodach.

- Z..zniknął?

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

- Chodźmy na tę Pokątną, póki Cole upija się sherry. Nie ciekawi cię zawartość skrytki w banku Gringotta?

Harry nie odwrócił się, wciąż wpatrzony w pustkę.


End file.
